Les Enfants Terribles
Episode 2: The group had woken up, having their first night of peace from their travel. Upon awaking, they had noted Barron had left the Inn in the early hours of the morning with no sign as to where he had went. Henri had enjoyed a breakfast with the company of Lancel Lapister while Maria took to the city. Henri had enquired about the mercenary group known as the warriors of light, a group that had crystal users in it. Maria had went exploring the city, coming across the blacksmith shop. She had met Dib the Blacksmith, whom had mistaken her for someone seeking to collect money form him. Once she was able to de-escalate Dib, he had informed her of his kid missing, and also had expressed his interest to experiment with monster parts to create weapons and armor. Robin had remained in Lancel's and continued drinking. Once the group had gathered, Lancel had provided them with information of various mercenary work that he had available for them. It was at this time, the group had decided upon a name for themselves, Les Infants Terribles. The had also negotiated with Lancel to a purse price for the slaying of a wyrmling, agreeing upon double the purse for the agreement that the story would be that Lancel had slain the beast himself. The group was introduced to Al-ghoul, a warlock whom was indebted to Lancel for gambling debts, Lancel had agreed to forgive the debt if Al-ghoul had joinged the group to slay the wyrmling. The had set out from Lancels, noting Dib the blacksmith running through the streets, naked, chasing after a chicken with a frying pan. Once out of the city and en route to the lands where the wyrmling was, they had come across a small patrol of goblins, a creature unseen and known to most, which were avoided. The had found the wyrmling, whom was sleeping upon their arrival. They had placed a tripwire for the wyrmling and had baited it into falling for their trap, then quickly rushing the beast. Although swiftly defeated, the wyrmling had let out its acid breath point blank onto maria, resulting in acid burns and damage to her clothing. Hiding in the area was a member of the Order of Van Helsing, Marcus, whom had been surprised to find Maria among the living. He had informed her that the Order was making their way towards Mersain due to reports of new monstrous beasts coming. After Maria had harvested the wyrmling, the group returned to mersain. Upon their return, Henri had helped the wounded Maria into bed. In the span of a few ohurs, Henri had enquired to a bottle of an unknown liquid, finding that it was a special spirit that was made especially for Lancel within Europe, combining alchemy and magic for a significantly powerful hallucinogenic alcohol. Having little idea to its effects, Henri had consumed the drink, resulting in hallucinations. Henri had proceeded to see the furniture within the bar come to life to attack him, which had prompted him to flee the bar. Maria, barely rested had heard the commotion, in curiosity, had gone downstairs and consumed the same spirits. However her and Al-ghoul had chosen to persue Henri. IN Henri's hallucinations, he had fled through the streets, hallucinating his clothing was snakes, resulting in its removal, and then finding himself in the town centre, believing every person there was Eleceran, and proceeded to defend himself. When Maria had arrived, she had seen the town guards as exotic monsters. This ultimately resulted in Maria, Al-ghoul, and henri in a altercation in the town centre. IN the frey, Al-ghoul had succeeded in removing Henri's crystal from his hands before it could be used against Maria. Eventually Maria had regained her senses, however the town guard had captured Henri after he attempted to flee the scene. Al-ghoul had convinced the town guard that the event was a test on the town guards response readiness, allowing the group to escape jail time. Left bound, Maria returned Henri to his room at Lancel's. Al-ghoul had gone wandering with the crystal weapon, and, after finding no use for it, had thrown it in the fountain in the centre of town. Maria had found Al-Ghoul and had confronted him, resulting in a verbal altercation that nearly resulted in physical conflict, however Al-ghoul's deceit was successful in convincing Maria it was a very bad prank on Henri. Maria had gotten the crystal and returned to the inn for the night. When morning came, Henri had no recollection after drinking Lancel's special brew, and had continued on with breakfast. After breakfast the group had went to visit Dib, offering him a piece of the wyrmling to test his skill in fabricating it into crossbow bolts. They then proceeded to the shopping districts in search of new wardrobe items to replace the damaged ones from their adventures. Episdoe 3: After collecting their new clothing, the adventurers had proceeded to return to Dib, discovering that he had completed an entire set of dragon tooth topped crossbows that had produced acid. Amazed at the craftsmanship, they had provided him the with additional material to create. Which later produced acid resistant armor. The group had then returned to Lancel's tavern, where they had decided to take on the kobold fort. Lancel had informed the group that he had some "rats" in the cellar that could offer them information, in exchange, he had asked them to eliminate the rats, the party agreed, however, upon discovering the rate were, in fact, a number of people whom were attempting to express themselves as moderately virtuous, the group had decided not to carry out the task of eliminating them. Once returning, they chose to continue to the fort without additional information. Upon their arrival, they had discovered that the fort was made from the remnants of wagons, there were also approached by two kobolds whom had politely attempted to rob them. After discussion, it was discovered the kobolds were being forced into the criminal behaviour at the direction of the goblin king. The part was able to convince the Kobolds to cease their robbing in exchange for stopping the goblin king and agreeing to allow Henri to serve as their new dragon patron. When returning to the city, they had found a goblin patrol, which were easily routed, and they had captured one of the goblins for interrogation; Lancel assisted the group in their endevours, having Baccus come to the tavern wih a translator in his service, they had learned the goblins are in an abandoned mine to locate something for someone they belived to be a servent of the darknesss that plagues their world. After traversing the mines, they had located the goblin king, as he was handing over a red ore to eleceran. A fierce battle ensured, hover after Eleceran had escaped, they were able to parley with the goblin king, creating an alliance with the goblin horde. Episode 4: The had proceeded to return to Mersain in hopes of finding roots for the goblins and kobolds to reside, upon their return, they had spoken with Lancel at his tavern, whom paid them for their tasks, and extra for taking credit for it. He had advised them of spottings of a beast in the northern areas outside the city, and of a request from Reagent Constantine to speak with him. The group had approached the town guard and had been escorted to Contatine's palace. Constatine had commented on the groups incident at the town centre the other day by which they had convinced the guard that they were in the employ of Constantine. Understanding the circumstances, Constantine had offered the group to join in an exhibition match, to which the group agreed. Also, in thir need for land due to their expanding charges, the group had made a request for a 100 acres of land; the reagent agreed to this, in exchange for the group accepting to be committed to return an unspecified favour, whatever it may be, which the agreed to. They had then proceeded to collect the kobolds to return to Mersain with them. In the evening, Baren had went out to hunt for food alone and had been abushed by a spectre. Barely escaping, Baren had returned to the kobold fort and had called for the assistance of the others. The group had located a group of spectres, and proceeded to route them quickly. Falling, one of them had called a name out Adriel. The croup overall did not know the meaning of the name save Robin, whom appreared clearly impacted at the mention. They had returned to the kobold camp and then continued preparing to collect them for return to Marsain. Upon their return, they had discovered there was land already issued to them, including a mansion with the city wall removed for an expansion of 300 acres for their use. The had discovered the mansion was previously owned by Baccus, the leader of the RRR.